Circumferential carbon seals in bearing compartments of gas turbine engines provide sealing of oil used to lubricate parts of the gas turbine engine. Bearing assemblies may also support a rotating shaft of the gas turbine engine. The circumferential carbon seals may be sealed against a seal carrier and against rotating seal components of the gas turbine engine.